Szalona Kapelusznik
"Khaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarluuuuuśś!! Jak tam TechPriest Junior?" Szalona Kapelusznik- członkini thumb|259px|Szalona Kapelusznik http://s648.photobucket.com/user/sweetheart2348/media/anime_girl.jpg.htmlDzieci Heinricha, duch stróż najpierw I a potem II Przywódcy Federacji, córka Baphometa i stalkerka Kharleza. Historia Szalona Kapelusznik jest najbardziej zagadkową postacią spośród wszystkich Dzieci Heinricha. Właściwie była ona pierwszą spośród członków tej organizacji. Szalona Kapelusznik powstała specjalnie na prośbę Narendy Horokeu (znanego później jako Heinrich Welff). Reinkarnator przebył długą i niebezpieczną drogę do Wymiaru Baphometa, by tam zawrzeć niejasny układ z bożkiem. Narenda pozwolił zabrać sobie fragment własnej duszy, by Baphomet mógł utworzyć z niego lojalną podwładną. Demon zgodził się i po odprawieniu z Narendą szeregu plugawych, obrażających wszystko co dobre i żywe rytuałów powołali do życia nowy twór. Stworzyli Szaloną Kapelusznik. Jednak od początku z dziewczyną było coś nie tak- nie posiadała świadomości a jedynie dziki instynkt, który kazał jej mordować wszystko co się rusza. Rzuciła się na swoich stwórców i stoczyła z nimi walkę, która zdruzgotała sporą część Wymiaru Baphometa. W końcu dziewczynę udało się ubezwłasnowolnić. Szalona jednak nadal była agresywna, więc Baphomet zabrał ją w tajemnicze, oddalone od świata miejsce. Tam dziewczyna przez kilkanaście dni bez przerwy rozrywała na strzępy niestworzone potworności, biesy i inne istoty nocy, które dla każdego normalnego człowieka byłyby śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Gdy Baphomet ponownie po nią przyszedł, zobaczył ją tańczącą nad truchłami zamordowanych istot- jego córka była w końcu usatysfakcjonowana, jednak te krwawe dni sprawiły, że stała się zimną, uzależnioną od zabijania maszyną. Przez pewien czas bożek opiekował się nią i mianował członkiem tajemniczej Trzynastki Imperatora. Okres ten jednak nie trwał długo i Szalona szybko wróciła do Narendy. Reinkarnator postanowił zrobić coś, czego nikt się po nim nie spodziewał. Wychować Szaloną. Przez następne długie lata (na tyle długie że Narenda musiał się reinkarnować bo poprzednie ciało było za stare) mężczyzna traktował swojego ducha-stróża jak córkę, ucząc ją zasad panujących w społeczeństwie, różnych języków, obsługi broni itp. Na jego nieszczęście Szalona wzięła sobie za cel możliwie jak najrzadsze słuchanie Reinkarnatora. Mimo wszystko jednak rozwinęła się między nimi bliska relacja- na tyle żeby Szalona Kapelusznik nazywała Reinkarnatora "tatą". W 1971r. Narenda wraz z Szaloną przebywał w Egipcie, gdzie Reinkarnator szukał przedmiotu który zostawił "gdzieś w okolicy 300 lat temu". Byli świadkami strzelaniny w jednej z mniejszych miejscowości i widzieli grupkę mężczyzn ścigających postrzelonego ojca z 6-letnim dzieckiem. Narenda natychmiast wkroczył do akcji i powalił napastników których odczytał. Byli oni agentami KGB i mieli ścigać lotnika który wykorzystał trwającą do 1970 Wojnę na wyczerpanie by uciec z kraju wraz z synem. Nie była to jednak typowa ucieczka z ZSRR- albowiem wspomniany syn był przed uprowadzeniem był obiektem wyjątkowo brutalnych testów. Gdy Narenda się o tym dowiedział podszedł do postrzelonego mężczyzny, któremu śmierć witała już w oczy. Błagał on Reinkarnatora by zajął się jego szkrabem i nie pozwolił żeby cokolwiek mu się stało- Narenda obiecał wziąć pod swoje skrzydło płaczącego sześciolatka. Nim lotnik umarł twórca Szalonej zdążył poznać jego imię- Jurij Łowrow. Wtem wydarzyła się katastrofa. Jeden z agentów zdołał się uwolnić i strzelił Narendzie prosto w kręgosłup. Reinkarnator padł na ziemię, krwawiąc obficie i nie mogąc się ruszyć a Szalona wpadła w szał. W trwającej ponad godzine rzezi wymordowała brutalnie nie tylko agentów ale wszystkich mieszkańców małej miejscowości (poza powoli umierającym Narendą i patrzącym na jej akcję z zafascynowaniem synem lotnika). Nim Reinkarnator wyzionął ducha nakazał Szalonej opiekować się dzieciakiem do czasu swojego powrotu. Przebywanie ponad 3 lata z niestabilną psychicznie córką tajemniczego bożka nie wpłynęło pozytywnie na psychikę małego Tardsihe'a. Przez następne lata Szalona pomagała swojemu tacie w tworzeniu Dzieci Heinricha. Dzięki swoim talentom odnajdywała na całym świecie osoby posiadające specjalne dary i pomagając je rekrutować. Spędzała czas z każdym z członków, zawiązując z nimi więzy przyjaźni. Brała też aktywny udział w tworzeniu Federacji, lojalnie chroniąc Narendę, mimo że nieraz znikała- ale gdzie, tego nie wiedział nikt. Obecnie jest duchem-stróżem II Przywódcy Federacji. Umiejętności Ciężko jest tu cokolwiek napisać, albowiem nawet sama Szalona nie za bardzo wie co potrafi.thumb|Szalona na ramieniu Kharleza Jak dotąd potwierdzone zostały takie umiejętności jak: *zmienianie wielkości swojego ciała (potrafi się zmniejszać i wracać do normalnej postaci, nie potwierdzono możliwości zwiększania własnej masy) *zmiana wyglądu *możliwość zmiany cudzych wspomnień *odnajdywanie istot posiadających niezwykłe talenty *modyfikacja głosu *przechodzenie przez ściany *wchodzenie w ludzkie umysły *stawanie się niewidzialną *teleportacja lub bardzo szybkie przemieszczanie się *posługiwanie się klątwami *nadludzka siła *celne strzelanie Poza tym przypadkowi ludzie często w ogóle zapominają że widzieli Szaloną. Nie wiadomo jednak dlaczego i czy dziewczyna to kontroluje. Relacje Kharlez Z technikiem Federacji Szalona rozwinęła specyficzną relację. Od czasu jego przybycia Kapelusznik śledziła go, zaglądała mu w prywatne badania oraz mąciła w niektórych pracach. Zdarzało jej się również od czasu do czasu wchodzić w jego sny i w nich "mieszać". Sam Kharlez wydaje się mieć względem niej mieszane uczucia. W pewnym sensie dziewczyna go denerwuje, niekiedy bywa że się jej boi- ale wydaje się pomimo tego mężczyzna się o nią troszczy. Prawdopodobnie nazwałby Szaloną przyjaciółką gdyby nie świadomość że dziewczyna wpakowałaby w jego głowę kilogram ołowiu gdyby spróbował to zrobić. Heinrich Welff/Narenda Horokeu Narenda jako rodzic Szalonej jest dla niej najbliższą osobą. Wychowywał ją i był przy niej w jej zarówno w najlepszych jak i najgorszych chwilach. Wedle słów dziewczyny tylko Reinkarnator się o nią troszczył i tylko dzięki niemu nie jest bezmyślną maszyną do zabijania wszystkiego co się rusza. Zamiast tego jest zmyślną maszyną do zabijania wszystkiego co się rusza. Bill Cyferka Szalona sama siebie nazywa "siostrzyczką" Billa i odkąd Cyferka trafił do Kraju ma na niego oko. Nie uważa go za jakieś szczególne zagrożenie chociaż denerwują ją jego próby zdobycia wpływów w Federacji. Z drugiej strony Bill strasznie boi się Szalonej i uważa ją za "jedną z trzech osób których należy się bać". Baphomet Szalona boi się swojego ojca bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie. Arise Karu Szalona poznała chłopaka w momencie w którym przygarnął go Heinrich i od samego początku go lubiła. Według niej Arise ma niemały potencjał by w przyszłości zostać Reinkarnatorem i sam w sobie "wygląda na niezłego poj#ba". Chłopak na początku bał się Kapelusznik (głównie dlatego że gdy widział dookoła niej jakieś dzieci, to były one najczęściej martwe) jednak z czasem nauczył się z nią dogadywać. Arise z racji swoich umiejętności ma tendencję do lekceważenia duchów jednak nigdy nie odważyłby zrobić czegoś podobnego ze swoim obecnym duchem-stróżem. Gloria Welff Wedle Glorii znają się "od zawsze" chociaż bliżej zaprzyjaźniły się po stworzeniu Federacji. Jako że obydwie były dla Heinricha niczym córki (właściwie to Szalona '''jest '''jego córką) stworzyły ze sobą coś na kształt siostrzanej więzi. Spędzają bardzo dużo czasu razem, wydaje się nieraz nawet że czas którego Kapelusznik nie spędza z Kharlezem i Arise, spędza z Glorią. Tardsihe Łowrow Lubią się nawzajem- istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo że to Szalona odpowiada za skrzywienia jakie posiada Tardsihe. Łowrow był pierwszym członkiem Dzieci Heinricha którego kobieta poznała, sam mężczyzna twierdzi że znał ją kiedy była "Szaloną, ale nie Kapelusznik". Jako że Tardsihe miewa często pełne ręce roboty dziewczyna stara się mu pomagać- dlatego kilkukrotnie przesłuchiwała nieludzi, oczywiście w najkrwawszy możliwy sposób. Gdy pewnego dnia Szalona zaplątała się w kable od krzesła elektrycznego Tardsihe'a stwierdził że lepiej będzie jak przyprowadzi do pomocy kogoś innego. Powierzają sobie nawzajem sekrety, które potem obiecują przechować. Dlatego właśnie Tardsihe nie mówi nikomu o tym że pod łóżkiem Kharleza znajduje się portal do pokoju Szalonej a Kapelusznik nie mówi nikomu o kolekcji pluszaków, które Łowrow trzyma skryte w swoim gabinecie. CreepyTown Lubi CreepyTown a co do stosunków z Federacją mówi "j#bło to j#bło, na ch#j drążyć temat". Twierdzi że zarówno miasteczko jak i państwo powinny zapomnieć o walce ze sobą nawzajem i skupić się na walce z kimś innym. Nie wydaje jej się przeszkadzać że większą część mieszkańców CreepyTown stanowią nieludzie. Ciekawostki *Twierdzi że jej jedynym skrzywieniem jest jej pracoholizm. *Zaproponowała kiedyś że CreepyTown i Federacja mogą w imię "zakopania toporu wojennego" zaatakować HallenWest. *Nie lubi Omnisjasza za to bardzo lubi Kharleza. *Paringuje Rejkanuta z Pustką. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Mieszkanka Federacji Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures